The present invention relates to a plasma generation device adapted to ignite an electrothermal-chemical propulsion system.
Plasma generation devices used to ignite an electrothermal-chemical propulsion system, may be used to ignite artillery shells in gun systems.
In an artillery shell or direct fire cartridge, a cylindrical plasma injector device may be used to create an equilibrated non-shorting distribution, infusion, and permeation of plasma through an explosive. In the prior art surface discharge plasma injectors, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,081, incorporated by reference, are not able to continue to sustain current flow for a length of time that allows the most efficient ignition. Based on tests it appears that the rate of extinguishment is directly related to the rate at which current peak is reached, so that the faster current peak is reached, the faster the current shut off or "snuffing".